1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices. In particular, the present invention relates to enhanced video calling between mobile devices by bringing a calling and a called party into the same environment for virtual presence.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, are more and more ubiquitous in today's world. More powerful mobile devices with advanced features, such as smartphones having cameras and projectors, enable various types of communication services beyond the traditional voice calls. Mobile devices are now an important tool for both business and personal uses.
Videoconferencing has become another important tool for business in today's world. Videoconferencing allows two or more locations to interact via two-way video and audio transmissions simultaneously. Videoconferences enable participants to “meet” face-to-face without being required to travel to the same location. These videoconferences add a personal touch not found with telephone conferences and save businesses an enormous amount of money.
Videoconferencing, or video chat, is also now possible over the internet through applications on personal computers. These applications provide a way for many different types of individuals to communicate over long distances. For instance, friends and families are frequently dispersed around the country or world. Video chats allow these individuals to stay in touch and see each other while communicating.
However, many individuals do not have all of the necessary equipment for videoconferencing. Further, individuals may be away from their computer and thus unable or unwilling to participate in videoconferencing. For instance, when an individual is at home or otherwise away from work, the individual may not want to videoconference, as the background of the videoconference may inherently disclose the location of the individual. These and other instances limit the uses of current video chat and videoconferencing methods and systems.
What is therefore needed is a device, system, or method to utilize a mobile device for videoconferencing wherein the outputted video is easily visible and the location of a participant may be disguised and at the same time participants will find each other in same environment through virtual presence